Lullaby of the Soul
by MasterQwertster
Summary: Brook does not mind sharing his bunk with people when they climb into it at night. (Nakamaship)


**Lullaby of the Soul**

Brook does not mind sharing his bunk when people climb into it at night.

He was surprised the first time he stirred at night to find his captain using his ribcage as a pillow while spread across both their bunks. He was new to the crew, having only left Thriller Bark two days ago, and probably the most frightening in casual appearance (not that it ever seemed to bother Luffy) so he didn't find himself to be the best impromptu pillow their captain could claim. After all, his truly bony chest couldn't be comfortable, could it? Then he remembered that Luffy is rubber and if blunt attacks don't bother him, the cushion of his resting place is probably inconsequential.

And besides, he didn't have the heart to push his captain off. None of the crew would, they adore their captain too much, but it's doubly impossible for Brook because after fifty years alone, when his eyes and ears (not that he actually had either, Yohohoho) could be tricked by a longing heart, a comforting touch was too _real_ to turn away. So for that night, Brook was Luffy's pillow.

It is only after their two years apart that it becomes almost regular to find someone sharing his bunk with him.

Luffy seems to spill over into his bunk roughly every other night for the first week before mellowing out to once every three days or so. It's just often enough of an occurrence that Brook leaves a spot the width of Luffy's shoulders open in his bunk because while he appreciates his captain's closeness two years of scheduled Rockstar life leave him wanting a cup of tea at roughly five every morning. Something he can't really get up and have when he's Luffy's pillow until the scent of breakfast wafts through the ship. The arrangement seems to work well, Luffy still spills into his bunk, but Brook can get up for that early cup of tea without bothering his captain. And if he gets an occasional hand in the face, well, Brook's not one to complain.

The surprise comes when one night Brook wakes to find Zoro nestled into that empty spot, legs hanging into the air, a hand on Brook's head, and head in Luffy's bunk. It had never occurred to him that their first mate would ever seek the comfort of sharing a bunk (he half suspected that Luffy just rolled into his in his sleep), but it's obviously the case since Zoro usually sleeps in the bunk below Brook, meaning the swordsman decided to climb up. It's strange, since Zoro always appears so strong, but Brook isn't one to pry and if Zoro wants to sleep in that spot, he won't stop him. It had been a rough day and likely everyone could use a bit of that closeness.

The next to appear in what Brook was starting to refer to as his "free spot" was Sanji. A surprise for sure with Sanji's personality and shrugging away from comforting intimate contact with men. But like with Zoro, Brook was not one to deny or pry. At this point, he had decided that if the young men who shouldered the heaviest battle burden of the crew needed to share a bunk with the oldest to get that weight off their shoulders every now and then, he'd be more than happy to oblige.

It was only after Dressrosa, when Usopp had taken the free spot, that Brook began to suspect there was something else drawing the young men to sleep that little bit closer. After all, the common factor was no longer battle strength, but awakened haki. Still, he wasn't going to push them out. Though he was dying (oh wait, he's already dead, Yohohoho) to know why haki was the requirement for claiming the free spot for the night.

Brook considered asking Luffy. His captain wouldn't feel any shame for having committed such an action and was always honest, but he was also the only one that could just shuffle and roll into the spot while asleep since they both had top bunks. Sanji was unlikely to even admit to being in the same bed as another full-grown man, so questioning him would get nowhere. Usopp, while not as bad as Sanji, would still be self-conscious, so it was a 50-50 chance he might lie about the reason. Which left Zoro, who probably wouldn't explain it in the hearing range of others, but would answer honestly, even if the answer was sparse.

It was not the kind of answer Brook expected.

" 'cause when you're sleeping, your 'voice' is a good lullaby."

If he could have, Brook would have blinked at the answer. It was his understanding that Kenbunshoku Haki located the presence of others and allowed one to predict another's attacks, so how could his "voice" be a lullaby?

A bit of prodding got the first mate to explain that Kenbunshoku Haki also allowed one to hear strong emotions, an inner voice of sorts, and Brook's was communicated as a constant medley of music. It matched his mood or whatever he happened to be physically playing at any given moment. The haki users climbed into the free space because they were having trouble sleeping and Brook's 'voice' in sleep was a gentle lullaby that soothed the restless soul to sleep, especially at close range.

Brook can't help but find that tidbit fascinating. He's always known he's a musician down to his bones (ah, he's nothing but bones, Yohohoho), but to find out that this "voice" of his is always playing is amazing confirmation. He wonders if he will ever be able to listen to his own voice or if it will be a pleasure only heard by others (he's certain the whole crew will eventually learn haki, out of necessity if nothing else). Even if he can't enjoy that music, he wouldn't dream of denying others the opportunity to listen.

So Brook does not mind sharing his bunk when others climb into it at night because he loves his crew and will always be happy to share the lullaby of his soul.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

My first One Piece fic since I've been in a very One Piece mood (though I should be finishing my Bleach story). I feel like Brook isn't as loved by fanfiction as other crew members, regardless of how he's the most recent crew member, and I just love him, so now there's this. So this was half inspired by the cover art, which I pulled from chapter 699, and the head canon I have that Brook's voice via haki is music. I don't know, it was just fluffy nakamaship based around Brook.


End file.
